Arteis
}} Arteis Valais (ar-tee-z v-all-a-z) an itari who left Nelocte to settle down in the floating city of Rongokerai.Gen Arcadia - Arteis Vallaz Appearance To be added. Personality Friendly → 'Arteis is generally pretty friendly, while sometimes this is simply for show, to get his hands on something, it is also just his general approach to people, he likes meeting new people and learning about them, as well as conversation in general, and fortunately he's a natural at it. This can also lead to some slightly less desirable traits when he's trying to steal, such as Sycophancy, or manipulation. '''Adventurous/Curious → ' Arteis likes to know thing, both about his environment, and it's contents and people, he'll ask questions, and if pickings are sparse he will often simply explore Rongo looking for things that have changed, or that he'd previously missed. 'Perceptive → ' Arteis has a good eye for detail able to pick up on small details relatively quickly, if something is out of place he'll probably notice it, and if someone is carrying something nice and shiny, he'll know exactly who to follow to retrieve it. 'Dishonest → ' Kind of comes with the territory of being a theif but it's pretty rare for Arteis to tell the truth, whole or otherwise, especially as telling people your a thief is probably a bad idea, especially as it's likely you'll get arrested or at least create trouble. 'loose Morals → ' Arteis is truly morally ambiguous, he knows that much what he does is immoral, and that others may suffer because of it, but it rarely sways his judgement, that is not say that he himself is evil, he does on occassion do something to benefit others and he doesn't take from those who cannot give, at least while such actions are possible. 'Restless → ' Whilst it may be to his benefit sometimes, Arteis is not good at doing nothing, he cannot easily Idle, and tends to prefer staying on the move if nothing else. 'Stubborn → ' Once Arteis sets his mind on something he's likely to keep going after it, similarly he's set in his ways, not wanting or willing to change how he does things and rarely willing to lose an argument, unless something else has taken priority. Abilities None available. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ '''Dexterous ✔ Charismatic ✔ Confident ✔ Daring ✔ Streetwise �� Morally lacking �� Stubborn �� Lazy �� Mild kleptomania (finds it hard to resist steaming things) Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ His alignment is Chaotic neutral ★ Languages - Common tongue, itari, minor understanding of other tribe languages ★ Occupation - Not exactly a job so much as a way of living, Arteis makes a livelihood by stealing from others and for the most part he's pretty good at it, using slight of hand, deception, and anything else really that'll help get what he's after. For Arteis theft is almost a game; there are usually three reason's he'd steal something: necessity, challenge or opportunity. In the case of the former, he'll take, money and maybe food. For a challenge he'll take things that are difficult to steal due to they're nature, and will often either keep them as trophies or sell them on once they're in his possession. Finally if he see's something that seems like it'll be exceptionally easy then he'll usually 'pick it up' in passing. ★ Omnivorous, but generally prefers a more or less plant based diet, will not eat poultry. ★ His feathers are black, but have an iridescence to them. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Rosario